Ryna-Maiend'r "Rynfyre" Mortael
:For other uses, see Rynfyre (disambiguation). Appearance :Rynfyre had a limber but toned build, her auburn hair pulled back into a ponytail and long bangs. As a Tamaranean, she had characteristically small eyebrows--Rynfyre's happen to be sharply triangular in shape. Street Clothes :As Rynfyre had no alternate identity and basically lived as a super hero, she rarely changed from her uniform(s). However, she had occasionally been seen in a violet evening gown at formal events. Uniform :Rynfyre's uniform consisted of a knee-length purple skirt and a sleeveless purple tank top. She wore a denim vest over her shirt, and a silver belt which her communicator connected to. Personality :Rynfyre was always known as the cheerful, friendly, optimistic one in the group. Time hasn't been exactly kind on her, and she's had to shoulder a lot more responsibility and turmoil since her early Titan days. However, even if it's sobered her up, it hasn't taken away her spirit. Though she's more serious, Rynfyre is still exuberant when it comes to her friends. She can be downright perky sometimes, and then as soon as a battle rolls around, she'll kick into serious mode. Rynfyre also has a somewhat formal way of talking due to English being her second language. Powers and Abilities :As a Tamaranean, Rynfyre's powers are fueled by her emotions. By performing a task as simple as focusing on a happy thought, Rynfyre can harness the power of flight. When Rynfyre feels righteous fury, she is able to fire violet-colored starbolts from her hands. Rynfyre's bolts are hot orbs of energy, capable of being rapid-fired at weak frequencies or charged for a stronger, more devastating blast. Rynfyre can hold onto a starbolt as long as she wishes and can power them down, efficiently dissipating any bolts she may have charged in her hands. Rynfyre also has a few passive "powers" that come from her Tamaranean lineage: she has superhuman strength and hardiness, and she is capable of surviving high-energy blasts, nuclear radiation, and extreme hot or cold temperatures. Weaknesses :Rynfyre's powers, just like any Tamaranean, are emotion-driven. Her flight is connected to feelings of happiness and joy, and as such, if Rynfyre is feeling stressed or sad, she is unable to fly. She also must feel a raw cord of righteous fury in order to unleash her bolts. Ordinarily Rynfyre has not had trouble controlling her emotions for her abilities, but lately her emotions have been in a tangle due to the peril of the Titans and other, more personal, matters. Other Abilities :Rynfyre is very experienced in the art of warfare. She is a proficient melee combateer should her powers fail her. Though before her style was varied, she has lately learned much from Mixed Martial Arts and Krav Maga. :As a Tamaranean, Rynfyre is also capable of learning other languages through physical contact. The easiest way to do this seems to be through kissing, which is also a gesture of goodwill on Tamaran rather than a romantic one--somewhat of a symbol of the exchanging of knowledge and ideas. However, the gesture can lead to some awkward misunderstandings when it's lost in translation. Relationships Family :Rynfyre rarely mentions her family, which she left behind on Tamaran when she came to Earth. It's unclear if this is because she had a poor relationship with her parents, or simply because the topic never comes up. Her father was a farmer, and her family were considered peasants. Roxer :Rynfyre has always looked up to her former team leader. It's clear that Roxer has always wanted something more from their relationship than just friendship, but it's less clear how Rynfyre feels about it, or if she is even aware that Roxer harbors those kinds of feelings toward her. Wyndfyre :Rynfyre is in a serious romantic relationship with Wyndfyre. They have been together for years, many of which were spent apart. History Backstory ---- :Rynfyre was born on the distant planet of Tamaran, in the Thrubiglar Colony, on Mortael farm. Born a peasant, a farmer, Rynfyre had no idea what was in store for her on a faraway planet called Earth. Rynfyre's life began to change the day Princess Starfire returned from her long voyage in space, bringing with her a group of her closest friends--the Teen Titans. Once the wicked Blackfire was exiled and Starfire returned to Earth, leaving Tamaran at peace and resting in the capable hands of her k'norfka, Rynfyre knew that she had to follow her leader. She wanted to become a Teen Titan and help defend planet Earth as her monarch did. :Of course leaving wasn't easy. Rynfyre was forced to bid a tearful farewell to a young man who was also her best friends--Vetarend'r, a young man of noble birth who worked as a kitchen boy in the palace. He swore to one day follow her and find her on Earth. :Rynfyre arrived on Earth within a week. It did not take her long to discover the Teen Titans, whose ranks were swiftly filling due to the rising threat presented by the Brotherhood of Evil. After becoming a Titan, Rynfyre was sent to find her new leader, a Titan codenamed Roxer. Needless to say, it wasn't long before Roxer had a team of his own racing at his heels--Rynfyre, the cheerful Tamaranean; Kyoto, a fiesty little girl with a tiger companion; a brilliant blue-skinned Vell-os, Prime; and a powerful geomancer named Yun. Although Kyoto fell in battle, the team continued to grow as the group stumbled upon even more super-powered teens--Green Thumb, Static Beast, Pixel Dunjoo, and Artemis Celestia were among the strongest and most active of these newer members. :But all good things must come to an end. The team met its match when they were pitched against a powerful enemy known as Graiv. Graiv shattered and scattered the Titans, kidnapping Roxer and crushing the morale of the teens. After the dust had settled from the battle, Rynfyre found herself alone. Many of her friends were forced to abandon the Titans to help their homelands, and one by one they faded away until she was alone once more. She was somewhat comforted as she led Titan teams of her own and saw the Titans hit an all-time high in new recruits (including her old friend and future boyfriend, Vetarend'r). It had ushered in a new era of the Teen Titans. :Rynfyre has gone through many struggles and journeys since then. Wyndfyre was nearly killed in an effort to protect her from a powerful Brother of Evil. She saw the Titans through Brotherhood attacks, strange factions like the Immortal Legion, terrible murderers, supervillain kidnappers, and even an alien invasion. These trials were made far more difficult when her boyfriend, Wyndfyre, chose to leave Earth and return to Tamaran in order to protect it from a long-time threat. Beleaguering Plot ---- :It was Rynfyre's leadership skills that attracted the Justice League's attention. As soon as she aged out of the "Teen" Titans, she was invited into the JL's folds, which she graciously accepted. :But this proved to be a sham, a Brotherhood plot to capture her. Unbeknownst to the Titans, Rynfyre was held by the Brotherhood somewhere in Europe and tortured. Rynfyre herself knew very little of this chapter of her life, and only recently was reawoken to this memory thanks to the realization of her teammate and former leader, Roxer.Revisiting Zeke :The Brotherhood later placed a chip under Rynfyre's skin and released her, hoping she would lead them to more Titans. :Filled with a collection of false memories the Brotherhood planted in her mind, Rynfyre made her way from Europe to America, on the hunt to reconnect with the Titans. While on the way there, she managed to find her old teammate, Damien "Pixel" Dunjoo, who makes a plan to downloaded himself onto her communicator for a more discreet transit. Calling All Titans ---- :Rynfyre flew from Europe to the United States, taking various transportation in an effort to get closer to where she had once known so many Titans. While on the way, she connected to a variety of news outlets in order to get caught up on what had happened to her friends. The news she heard was startling... and horrifying. She watched footage of the towers being attacked, which left her literally shaken.Calling All Titans During her travel, she was among the many Titans to pick up the distress signal from Beastgirl and hastened to the area. :As she made her way to the area, she checked her comm. She was waiting for Damien "Pixel" Dunjoo to transmit himself to her coordinates through her communicator.Calling All Titans, Posts #9, 12, 32-33 She reached Beastgirl's location, only to discover she was under attack! Rynfyre immediately aimed her charged fists at the attacker, warning him to leave Beastgirl alone. At the same time, a man introducing himself as the Titan Kantur appeared on the other side of the clearing. He wore shining plate armor that crackled with electricity from its Tesla coils. :Suddenly, the young man attacking Beastgirl stopped. He pulled out a Titan communicator and introduced himself as Maximillian "Paladin" Farsworth Ducard. He explained that he'd also discovered Beastgirl's distress signal, but in an attempt to keep her (and any other Titans drawn to the signal) safe, he'd asked to modify her communicator so the Brotherhood couldn't track the signal. She'd refused to give it to him, so he had seen no choice but to resort to force. To prove he was who he said he was, he even listed off his former teammates, all high-ranking members of Titans North. :Rynfyre could tell he was speaking in earnest, even without the list of teammates. She tried to urge Beastgirl to comply, otherwise the signal could attract the Brotherhood right to all of them. But Kantur still wasn't convinced, and in his vigor to preserve "justice," he accidentally struck a tree with his lightning and set it on fire. :Noting the rising urgency of the situation, Rynfyre convinced Kantur to finally stand down, then asked if Max had any water-based powers to extinguish the tree. Then her communicator began to vibrate. :Max asked her not to answer it as he took out a phone. Before she could protest, he then pulled out a small cord from the bottom of his phone and hooked it up to a small part in the side of the communicator. With a few pushes of some buttons, he was done. "Now we can communicate with each other without detection by the Brotherhood. You can also use these new configurations to detect any non-encrypted communicator within a decent radius of your position. It's how I found Beast Girl," he explained.Calling All Titans, Post #24 :Max then moved to modify Kantur's communicator, as well. While crossing the clearing to Kantur, Max condensed light into his hands, forming a saber and using it to slice off the burning foliage and stamping it out. :With things finally cooling down, Beastgirl revealed that she never really intended to summon the other Titans at all--only Luna.Calling All Titans, Post #25 She also revealed to them that, despite Max having demanded her communicator, she couldn't have acquiesced even if she'd wanted to--she no longer had it. :Kantur's next question was who would be the leader of the newly-reunited Titans. He refused to give Max his communicator or move until a leader was decided. Max quickly voted for Rynfyre, saying that he admired her level-headedness despite the situation she'd walked into. :Though flattered he put so much confidence in her, a Titan he'd just met, Rynfyre was far less concerned about who was going to lead and far more concerned about Pix's safety. :She was also concerned about Beastgirl, noting that she was bruised. :Just then, Rynfyre's communicator crackled with static. To her relief, she hears Pix's voice: "That kid would've killed me if he nabbed your 'cator a minute earlier."Calling All Titans, Post #33 Bright white squares burst from her communicator, forming themselves into Pix's new body. He had changed his hair, she noticed: he was now sporting a mohawk. She was mostly just happy to see he was all right! :But she also knew that they had no time to dawdle. Beastgirl was right; determining a leader was far less important than getting to safety, and it sounded as if Beastgirl knew of a Titan headquarters that the Brotherhood still had not detected. :Thinking that Kantur would not move unless they had a leader, Rynfyre voted for Laura. Rynfyre added that Laura had three of the group's five votes, but before anyone could object to her flawed math, it was decided that Beastgirl was their new (temporary) leader. Beastgirl then led the way to the secret hideout. :While they traveled, Max sneaked behind Beastgirl and picked her up to carry her in his arms. He said he was determined to make amends for his previous mistake, even if she attacked him again for helping her. Rynfyre managed to calm Beastgirl down enough so that Max wasn't gored to death. :Beastgirl guided them to a cave, where Max put her down. Beastgirl stated her codename and requested entrance. It took two tries, but eventually a stalagmite in the cave shifted silently, revealing a narrow staircase. :Once inside, Beastgirl slugged Max. :The normally-playful Beastboy wasn't happy with his cousin. The Titan Founders already knew the distress signal had been from Laura's communicator. He told them Raven and Starfire were currently out patrolling to make sure no Titans fell prey to what could become a dangerous trap. Beastgirl tried to apologize, but Beastboy pointed out that she'd need to explain the situation to Dick "Nightwing" Grayson. Now chastised by her cousin, Laura stumped off, "mumbling about 'overprotective cousins' and 'frickin' rules' and 'not a kid'."Calling All Titans,Post #45 :Rynfyre asked him not to be too hard on Beastgirl. :They tried not to listen too closely to the raised voices coming from the other room as Victor "Cyborg" Stone entered the room and introductions began. But then Max piped in and asked Rynfyre for help getting back onto his feet. She felt terrible that she hadn't even noticed he was still doubled over from Beastgirl's earlier punch! :Beastgirl returned, telling the group that Dick "Nightwing" Grayson had said they could use the base's conference room to talk further.Calling All Titans, Post #51 :Before Max could move to the conference room, he gasped in pain. Rynfyre reached out to help him, asking if the hideout had an infirmary. :But Max insisted he was fine. They had more important things to do for now, he said. :Cyborg took both and immediately began to tinker with them. Beastboy said that Max could follow Laura to the infirmary after the debriefing. The Founder made it clear that he wanted her to get checked out, openly pointing out her injuries and how Max had carried her inside. Laura had no interest in being checked out by DocBot, and she led the way to the conference room in a huff. :Once there, Beastgirl began the discussion on who should really be leader, starting by admitting that she was not the one. :Max echoed Laura's confession, admitting that he had also acted inappropriately. He apologized specifically to Laura. He still nominated Rynfyre for the team leader. :Rynfyre replied that she was happy to lead... but on one condition. :She suggested they would work together as co-leaders of the group. Pix had no issues with the idea, but he did warn her that he had "grown up a little" since they had worked together, that she wouldn't agree with some of his decisions.Calling All Titans,Post #62 :Before Rynfyre could respond, Nightwing entered the room. He explained that Starfire and Raven had returned, having found Beastgirl's communicator as well as "a couple of people in uniforms" who "were hanging around the area."Calling All Titans,Post #63 Neither had said that they were attacked, and they had successfully turned off the distress signal. Nightwing then tossed the communicator to Beastgirl, reiterating that she needed to be more cautious, especially now that there were more factions than just the Brotherhood to worry about. He then took his leave. :Once Nightwing had left, Rynfyre looked directly at Pixel. She reiterated that of course she trusted him, but she did add: "We will have to discuss in what ways you have... 'grown up'..."Calling All Titans,Post #64 :She also wanted to diffuse some of the tension from Nightwing chastising Beastgirl, so she asked where Nightstar was that Beastgirl had to attempt to contact her. :Max, of course, did not know Nightstar, so Beastgirl explained how the Demmoraian had been her best friend and former Titan partner. Apparently, Luna had left the Titans to return to her home planet of Demmorae a year ago and had stopped all communications with the Titans. When Beastgirl had sent the distress signal, it had been her last attempt to reach out to her old friend... "and it failed, too," Beastgirl ended despondently.Calling All Titans,Post #67 :Max seemed to have an idea for how she could contact Nightstar; but first, they required Cyborg's assistance, he said. Beastgirl pointed out that Cyborg was likely still where they had left him. :With Rynfyre and Pixel Dunjoo determined as the new co-leaders, the discussion was effectively over. Beastgirl suggested that they join the Founders, who--from the aroma--were probably having pizza. Initially, she suggested that she would take Max to the infirmary before meeting up with the rest of the group. :But Max declined. "What I'm about to attempt will take a significant amount of energy... and I'd rather make one trip less to the infirmary than I really need to."Calling All Titans, Post #71 With that decided, the group met up with the Founders in the kitchen--everyone except Pix. And, as much as she wanted to partake of pizza, Rynfyre knew it was more important for her to catch up with her old teammate. Rynfyre followed Pixel to another room. Talk Among Old Friends ---- :Rynfyre and Pixel shared a hug. The reunion was long-overdue. :Pix reassured her that he was fine. He had been busy "dealing with things on a smaller level," since many of the events had "felt mostly out of his scope."Calling All Titans, Post #77 It made her feel guilty. At least one of her teammates had been here, doing what he could to help against the Brotherhood. She'd been "gallivanting in Europe."Calling All Titans, Post #78 :She had noticed that he was sporting a new scar, but when asked, Pix responded that he didn't want to talk about it. :Rynfyre changes the subject, asking after their other teammates. She had only heard of some of their locations prior to the Brotherhood's war: Prime had returned to his home-planet of Vell-Os, and both Allan "GreenThumb" Thorne and Erik "Static" Andrews were last seen in the United States. She still had no leads on Yun Bara, Artemis Celestia, or their former leader, Ozida "Roxer" Foraza. But Pixel hadn't heard from them, either. :"I wouldn't worry about them- we're the best. If the two of us are fine, so are all of them," he reassured her.Talk Among Old Friends, Post #2 But Rynfyre was still worried. :But Pixel managed to give her some hope. After all, they at least knew where to start. It was time "to flip things over" again.Talk Among Old Friends, Post #4 They would reunite their old team, and then they would "make the founders proud and get those new guys gawking."Talk Among Old Friends, Post #6 Rynfyre agreed, but she still seemed sad. She decided to rejoin their group in the kitchen, but finding everyone had moved to the conference room, she went there instead. Security Footage ---- :Rynfyre arrived at the conference room just in time to witness the security footage of the fall of the North Tower. It was a horrifying sight, one that was enough to spur the Founders to come out of hiding and kick efforts to remobilize the Titans into high-gear, starting with bringing any Titans left at Titans East Tower to the hideout. :Meanwhile, DocBot alerted the Founders that Max--who had been brought to the Infirmary due to having lost consciousness--was awake again. Beastboy, Raven, and Starfire made their way to the infirmary. :Now that Max was back on his feet, he was determined to check in on Beastgirl. She had apparently gone to her apartment. Rynfyre, Pix, and Kantur had all converged at the infirmary and insisted they'd accompany Max. Rynfyre in particular was concerned for Max's well-being. After all, he was already up and making trips when he'd just finished surgery! "I will not get in the way of your attempting to repay Laura," Rynfyre assured him, "But someone must make sure you two do not end up severely injured."Calling All Titans, Post #125 She was only half-joking. Max put up no resistance, and together, they headed out. French Kissing ---- :When Kantur continues to speak in French, Pix accidentally gives Rynfyre the idea of gleaning the ability to learn the language. Fortunately, Rynfyre can learn languages via lip contact. Unfortunately, that requires kissing Kantur, a regular Cassanova. :What Rynfyre was not expecting, however, was that the kiss would trigger a series of post-traumatic flashbacks. Stunned by a flash of fearful images she doesn't understand, Rynfyre seems shocked for a moment, but quickly recovers. They prepare to leave to find Erik "Static" Andrews, but before that... List of Character Appearances *Calling All Titans *Talk Among Old Friends *Laura, Katie, and Drake's Apartment *Revisiting Zeke Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Teen Titans Category:Tamaran Category:Tamaraneans Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Retired NPCs Category:Explosion Resisters Category:Flyers Category:Impact Absorption Category:Linguistic Assimilators Category:Radiation Resisters Category:Super Durability Category:Super Strength Category:Thermal Resisters Category:Unique Projectiles Category:Vacuum Resisters Category:Titans Together